


25 days of Christmas

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Brotherly Raimundo and Omi, Claymundo, DIY Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Ugly Sweaters, movies - Freeform, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: I'm going to try to write short one shots for Christmas.I decided after ch 2 that this is mostly going to be a fluff with the main 4 sharing their traditions with each other.





	1. DIY

"Partner, just what're ya doing?" Clay asked, watching his boyfriend Cut and glue and glitter things.

"Huh?" Raimundo stopped, looking up at him. "Oh, hey Clay, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see ya pour a whole thing of glitter on whatever that there is." He said, pointing at a very glittery thing. Whatever it was Rai hadn't dumped the excess glitter off it yet, so it just looked like a big pile of glitter. Raimundo looked at where he was pointing and smiled.

"Oh, that's a tiny cowboy hat." He chuckled as he spoke.

"Uh-huh. And ya covered it in glitter because?"

Raimundo looked at Clay, smirking. "Because I'm gonna make it into a Christmas decoration of course."

"So, yur making Christmas decorations?" Clay asked, looking at the other materials gathered.

"Raimundo smiled, almost shyly. "Yeah, it's sort of a family tradition. We always make a new decoration or two, so we have something special from each year." Clay smiled, taking that in.

"That sounds like a real nice tradition Raimundo." He looks back to the pile of glitter that he now knows has a tiny cowboy hat underneath. "So, the cowboy hat?"

"It's gonna be our first Christmas together as a couple, so, I thought it fit."

Clay smiled, unable to resist the urge to pull him into his lap, hugging him close and kissing his cheek.


	2. Ugly Sweaters

"Clay! Kimiko!" Omi called from behind the two, a bright smile as his face as he ran u to them. His smile however was not as bright as what he was wearing. They both stared at the red and green blinking Christmas tree sweater.

"What do you think of my new clothes?"

"Uh?"

"It's, nice Omi," Kimiko said in just a slightly strained voice, clearly lying, though Omi didn't seem to notice. "Where did you get it?"

"From Raimundo. He said in his family the youngest always gets a new ugly sweater. I am still unsure why someone would want an ugly sweater, but he showed me a picture of him when he was younger wearing a very ugly sweater, and I am most honored to be included in his family traditions."

Neither can stop the smiles that spread across their faces at that.

...

Later that night Clay watches as Omi questions Raimundo about other family traditions, and Rai answering them all. It's a sweet sight, and Clay can't help but think about what a good dad Rai will make when they're older. He wonders which he'd prefer, boys or girls? Or both?

And, looking at the red sweater Omi still has on, he wonders what kind of sweaters Rai would pick out for them?


	3. Elf on the Shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I hate the elf on the shelf things. They're creepy. And it's my job to hide ours around the house.
> 
> Also, no Claymundo in this chap. But it's still cute and Christmasy.

"Raimundo, what is that?" Omi asked, sticking his head out of the room. Raimundo looks over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's what?" Rai asks, walking over. He peers into the room.

"That thing on the shelf." Omi points towards a little red doll hugging it's knees to its chest as it sits on a shelf.

"Oh, it's one of those elf on a shelf things. I wonder where that came from?"

Omi tilted his head questioningly. "You mean it isn't yours?"

"No, it's not mine."

"But, you know what it is?"

"Well, yeah, like I said, it's an elf on a shelf."

"I see, and what is this elf on a shelf for?"

"Well, everyday from December first to December 25 they sit in a different place to watch the kids in that place and it takes what it learns back to Santa Claus." Raimundo explains as if he still believed in Santa himself. Omi's eyes grew wide, but not in wonder like Rai had expected.

"You mean it's a spy?" He shrieked.

"What? No! I mean, I guess, kind of, but-" he wasn't sure how to explain, and before he could figure out the best way to word things Omi ran off, yelling about heylin elf spies. Raimundo followed after.

...

Later that night, when Omi was asleep Kimiko went to move the elf on the shelf she got last year from her dad. As she was thinking about where to hide it, and wondering if Omi saw it yet, she found a note under it.

"To the owner of the elf on the shelf, can you please never let Omi see this thing again? Or at least find a way to convince him it's not an evil Heylin spy? I couldn't figure out how to convince him it's harmless."

She pouts. Well, that answered one question at least. She didn't want Omi to be scared of it. Thinking quickly, she takes the elf to her room.

...

The next day, when Omi spots the ef sitting on a kitchen shelf his eyes widen, though this time in joy. "My little elf friend has mended his way! He is a xiaolin elf now!"

Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko all look to see what he is talking about. The doll no longer has brown, painted on hair, instead looking like it was scrubbed with some kind of paint remover until all the brown was gown, then repainted yellow, with what anyone would guess was nail Polish remover, and in the center of it's forehead sits six little black dots, similar to the dots on Omi's head.


	4. Movies

"So, what should we watch first?" Kimiko asked, looking at their movie selection.

"How about nightmare before Christmas?"

"Home Alone's always a good movie 'round this time ah year."

"Oh! I think we should watch the reindeer with the bright nose! I have heard it is a classic!"

"Christmas Dragon!"

Everyone looked at Dojo questioningly.

"Um, what?" Rai asks, trying to figure out what movie he's talking about.

"You know, the Christmas Dragon."

"I ain't ever heard of that movie before." Clay scratches his head.

"What is it about?" Omi asks, tilting his head.

"It's about a group of orphans that go on a journey to restore the lost magic of Christmas."

Everyone looks at each other, not sure what to think, but at the wide, wonder filled eyes on Omi's face they realize what movie they're watching first. With it decided Kimiko puts the movie on, and they all settle in on the couch. Clay on one side with Dojo on his hat and an arm wrapped around Raimundo, Kimiko sitting on the other side, with Omi snugly sitting in the middle between her and Rai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never seen the movie Dojo suggested, but apparently it is a thing.


	5. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter might be more of a PG13 then a general audience, so please keep that in mind before reading.

"Rai, stop eating the candy canes! We got them for decorating!" Kimiko yelled at the air dragon as he snatched another candy cane from the box.

"Relax Kim, we can always get more. It's still early in the month."

"I believe this is why Raimundo had us grab extra boxes."

"Yeah and he's lucky he did or I'd be chasing him away from these by now." Kimiko said with an annoyed pout. Clay smiled, shaking his head fondly as his eyes went to his boyfriend.

Rai licked up the cane happily before taking the end into his mouth and sucking. Clay couldn't help the blush that made its way to his cheeks. Kimiko glanced over at him, shaking her head.

"Well, there's no need to ask you what you're thinking about." She teased, making his blush brighten slightly. He looked down for a moment, when he looked back up he met the eyes of a smirking Raimundo. As soon as Rai knew he had his attention again he made sure to lick slowly from where the curve of the candy cane began, all the way down the straight end, letting out a little delighted sound at the taste.

"Tease."

At Clay's comment both Rai and Kimiko laughed, leaving Omi looking very confused.


	6. Christmas Songs

"Fa lama lala lalalala," Omi tilted his head, following the sound. He finds kimiko, sitting on her mat, scrolling through something on one of her technological devices. Before he can say anything he hears the sound again, though This time he can see the source is Kimiko herself.

"kimiko, what is that tune you are singing?"

"Huh?" She looks up at him, immediately hiding her device before answering him. "Oh, it's a Christmas song."

"It sounded very pleasing." Omi said with a bright smile.

"Would you like me to teach it to you?" His eyes widen delightedly.

"Oh yes, I would very much like to learn it!"

...

"Fa lama lala lalalala," Omi walks down the hall, singing the new tune, though his singing is very off tune. This catches Raimundo's attention, as he immediately comes out with his ears covered.

"Hey, Omi, mind singing a little quieter?" He asks.

"Oh, my apologies Raimundo, I am just laughing colors."

"Um, I'm guessing you mean tickled pink?"

"That too!"

"Okay. So what are you so happy about?"

"The song, Kimiko taught it to me so now I just need to learn all the other Christmas songs there are and I will be the master of Christmas songs."

"Well, I know a Christmas song."

"Really?" He looks at him, his eyes wide and filled with excitement. Rai smirks, even if it means hearing more of Omi's bad singing, it's worth it.

...

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin lied an egg."

Rai only smirks or chuckles at the looks the others give him when they hear Omi singing that.


	7. Mistletoe

"Kimiko, why are we hanging these plants all over the ceiling?" Omi asks, looking down from a beam he's sitting on.

"It's a Christmas thing."

"Oh," Omi brightened. "Does this thing serve a purpose like my xiaolin elf friend?"

"You could say that." She said with a smirk, handing him another plant to hang.

...

Clay nervously looks at his suddenly smirking boyfriend. They'd been having a conversation about what to get their sisters, which made Clay thankful he only had the one sister, when Rai suddenly stopped mid sentence and started smirking. It wasn't helping Clay's nerves any that he'd grabbed onto him and made him stop as well.

"Um, any reason you wanted up to stop, partner?" His smirk only grew as he pointed up. Clay followed where he was pointing, looking at the dealing. His eyes widened at the sight, understanding dawning on him. He smiled down at his boyfriend.

"I kind of always wanted to end up under one of those someday." Rai admitted before wrapping his arms around Clay's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.


	8. Reindeer

"Omi, why are we up this early?" Kimiko asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, the sun's barely even up yet." Rai complained, leaning against a yawning Clay.

"Trust me my friends, when you see what I've brought you here to see you will all agree it will have been worth it." Omi smiled, leading the way. They we're already out of the temple and in the forest that surrounded it.

It was cold enough that they could see their breath in the air. Clay wrapped an arm around Raimundo to keep him from getting cold.

"How much farther are we goin' li'l buddy?" Clay asked after another 20 minutes of walking.

"We are almost there. We will need to be very quiet though." Omi said. It only took a few more minutes before he held out an arm, stopping them. He then pointed to a clearing, just past the bushes there were behind. They looked at each other before carefully looking through to the clearing.

Kimiko awed at the sight before them. A herd of reindeer were in it, some grazing while others drank from the stream. Closest to them were 2 baby reindeer that seemed to be playing together.

Kimiko pulled out her phone and began taking pictures.

...

On the walk back Omi turned to them, "so, my friends, was I right about this being worth it?" He smiles brightly at them.

"Yeah, you were," Kimiko smiles, already looking at the pictures she took.

"It was a real nice sight li'l buddy."

"Yeah, thanks for taking us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm cutting it close today.


	9. Snow pt 1

"Raimundo!" Omi yelled, jumping onto the sleeping teen.

"Oomf" Rai's eyes shot open at the rude awakening/surprise attack. "Geeze Omi, not sure if you've noticed but I'm not a trampoline."

"Oh, sorry Raimundo," Omi said, clearly embarrassed as he climbed off his friend. Rai sat up, stretching a bit.

"No prob, so what's up?"

Instead of getting a verbal answer, like he'd hoped and expected, Omi grabbed him and dragged him up and out of bed. He dragged him straight out of their room and outside. Rai was about to ask him where the fire was once Omi finally stopped, only to be pummeled by snowballs.

"It's snowing!" Omi cheered happily before running off to make snowballs. Rai meanwhile looked to his snowball assailants to see not only Kimiko but Clay as well.

"Oh, you're gonna get it." He smirked, looking right at his boyfriend.


	10. Snow pt 2

Rai scooped up some snow from the ground, quickly shaping it before throwing it at Clay. He didn't even care that he was still in his pajamas. He ran around, scooping up snow and throwing snowballs, getting his back by some as well.

"Um, guys?" Kimiko called, getting ignored by the couple. "Guys?"

Omi, seeming to be the only one paying attention, walked over to her just as Clay tackled a laughing Raimundo into a pile of snow. Rai immediately grabbed some snow and smushed it into Clay's face before trying and failing to get away.

"Guys?" Kimiko tried again to get their attention, clearly losing her patience with them.

"What is wrong Kimiko?" She looked at Omi, shaking her head.

"Those two idiots are so lost in each other they don't care that Rai's still in PJ's." Omi tilted his head, earning a sigh from her. "If they keep at it Rai could catch a cold. And then we'd probably all catch a cold." Omi's eyes widened.

"Oh no! We must not let Raimundo catch cold! Raimundo!" Omi ran at the couple, catching their attention just before reaching them. He proceeded to try and push Clay off to get to Rai. "Raimundo, you need better clothes on or Kimiko says you will get a cold!"

Both other boys blinked, then looked at what Rai was wearing. PJ's. Just PJ's. He didn't even have socks or shoes on. Just then the wind, Rai's own element, decided to blow, causing him to shiver.

Clay raised an eyebrow and scooped Rai up into his arms. "Let's get you in some warmer clothes." Rai nodded, clinging to Clay for warmth as he carried him in. Kimiko smiled, going over to Omi.

"Good job Omi."


	11. Snow Clothes

Once Raimundo was properly dressed he came out of his room to rejoin Clay. Clay looked him up and down, under the claim that he was just making sure Rai hadn't forgotten anything, which got a smirk from the shorter male.

"So, do I pass your inspection?" Rai asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Clay rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face.

"Let's see, you got a sweater, and yur coat on. Plus long pants. Socks and shoes. I might have ta get ya some boots."

"Why boots?"

"'Cause they'd keep ya warmer a course." He wraps an arm around Rai's shoulders. "Plus I bet ya'd look good in 'em." That got another smirk from Rai.

"Yeah, but I look good in anything I wear." Clay chuckled at the comment, not missing the way Rai smiled brighter at the sound. "So, am I ready to go out now?"

"Hold yur horses partner. Let's see, ya got yur scarf, and hat. Ya got gloves?" Rai lifted a hand, wiggling his fingers as he showed off the gloves, taking Clay's hand with his other hand. Clay smiled, "I guess yur good ta go."

"Woo! Forts and snowball fights here we come!" Rai cheered, about to run off with Clay back outside when - "ah-choo!"


	12. Friendly Disagreement

After a fun day of playing out in the snow Omi and Kimiko went to the kitchen to get some warm food. They smiled as they saw Clay and Raimundo sitting at the table.

"Hey, where were you two? I thought you'd come back out after finding Rai some warm clothes." Kimiko asked, taking a seat across from them, Omi sitting next to her and nodding.

"Yes, I was most looking forward to throwing snowballs at Raimundo, but you never came back out." Omi added, tilting his head as Raimundo pouted.

"Sorry 'bout that guys. we were gonna come back out, but then Rai started sneezing."

"It was just one sneeze." Rai objected.

"Yeah, one sneeze, followed by another, and another."

"Oh, I hope you're not catching a cold." Kimiko said sympathetically.

"That would be unfortunate. I was hopping to teach you how to make a proper snowman and a snowfort."

"Why did ya want to teach him how ta make a snowfort?"

"Simple my friend, it is so he and I could hide from yours and Kimiko's snowballs."

"Wait, you think he'd be on yur team?"

"Yes, with his wind element he would be a great asset, we would win any snowball fight."

"Wait, I wanted Rai on my team!" Kimiko exclaims.

"What? Now you wanna take my partner too?"

"Sorry Clay, but Rai would be really good at that sort of thing."

"But he's my partner, so of course he'd be my partner in a snowball fight."

As they debate and argue over who would get Rai on their snowball team Rai listens, smiling as he sips at his hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I'm cutting it close again. Had a busy day.


	13. Paper Snowflakes

Late at night, while Raimundo was sleeping, Kimiko snuck out of bed, sneakily waking Omi and Clay. She leads the two sleepy males out of the room, hearing them stifle yawns and seeing them rub their eyes from the corner of hers.

"Kimiko, why have you woken us in the middle of night time?" Omi asked, getting a sleepy nod from Clay.

"Yeah, Kim, it's real late."

"I was thinking, if Rai is catching a cold he won't be able to go out tomorrow."

"That seems about as clear as a window."

"Well, how about, if he can't go in the snow, we bring the snow to him?"

"I am most confused?" Omi tilts his head.

"Just come on, I'll show you what I mean.

...

The next morning, when Rai wakes up feeling warmer then he should, nose stuffed and head feeling lighter then normal, he looks up to see paper snowflakes hanging above his bed and smiles. His friends and boyfriend are the best.


	14. Colds

For the next few days Raimundo was stuck in bed, not because he was the sick, but because everyone wanted to make sure he stayed in and rested long enough that he didn't get that sick. Normally Rai would be bored out of his mind, but Clay and their friends made sure he wasn't left to do nothing.

Kimiko played video games with him and they laughed at funny cat videos. Omi made a blanket fort with him since they couldn't go out and make a snowfort yet, all while assuring Rai that he was the best fort maker with both snow and blankets. Dojo would bring him soup saying it would keep him healthy, and checked his temperature every time he came into the room. Master Fung even brought and had tea with him in his room when the others did have to go out and get a wu.

But the best was Clay. Clay made sure he was always tucked under a big blanket of his from home, it had a long horn head on it that felt softer then the rest of it as Rai ran his fingers over that part. He definitely didn't get cold when that was on him, but the best part was when Clay would climb under the blanket with him, wrap an arm around him, and greet him with a kiss to his forehead.

Just this once Rai didn't mind being sick. 


	15. talking and Sleds

"Alright! I'm back to full health and ready to get out!" Rai cheered, dressed in his warm clothes. Clay smiled, shaking his head.

"Ya sure you don't wanna stay in one more day partner?" Rai shook his head quickly.

"No way, I'm ready to get out and have some fun."

"I'm kind of surprised you like the snow so much. I honestly thought you'd be complaining about the cold as soon as it hit." Kimiko stated, earning a shrug.

"Well,yeah,I'm not too fond of the cold, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the snow. Snow is pretty rare in Rio, so I didn't see it much growing up. This is sort of like a treat, a real white Christmas, ya know?"

Clay nodded, coming from Texas himself he's not too used to this whether either. But he watched the snowy Christmas specials every year, getting to experience one himself is a real treat.

"Wow, I guess I didn't think of it that way." As soon as Kimiko says that Omi runs in, trying to carry 4 sleds all by himself.

"My friends, look what I found in the back of the storage room!" He cheered excitedly, showing them the old but still sturdy looking sleds. Rai smirks.

"Today is gonna be more fun then I thought, awesome find Omi." Omi beamed proudly at the praise.

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's get out there." Clay said, the largest sled in his hands.

Rai and Omi rush out, seeming to be in an unspoken race with each other to get out there. Clay smiles at the two, watching them run as he holds the door open for Kimiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't ya know it right after I write about a character with a cold I wake up with a stuffy nose and feeling light headed XD  
> I'm fine though, just amused by that for some reason.


	16. Sweet Warm Treats

After playing in the snow the four friends filed into the kitchen to warm up and get a snack. Kimiko went straight to the cupboards while Raimundo went to the fridge. Kim pulled out a box of hot chocolate mixes, holding it out.

"Anyone up for some hot coco?"

"That sounds most delicious, and I can assist you in the making of our chocolate drinks." Omi beams, going to get the cups, both Clay and Rai nodding a little.

"You guys need any milk for that?" Rai asked from the fridge, handing it to an eager Omi before pulling out what he was looking for. He smirks up at Clay, holding up a thing of cookie dough. "So, wanna help me with snacks while they take care of the drinks?" Clay smiled, nodding.

"Sounds like a plan partner." Walking next to Rai he to hear as he read the directions, leaning in just a little closer then maybe necessary. As Omi and Kim filled mugs with water and milk Rai set the oven and Clay got the pan. It didn't take long for the hot chocolate to finish, Kimiko and Omi stirring the coco powder into the hot liquid and bringing it over just in time to see Rai take a bite of cookie dough.

Clay chuckled, shaking his head. "And I thought we were just making cookies."

"We are, but there's enough dough to have a few bites. Go on, you know you want to."

"Oh, I would like to try it." Omi chimed in.

"See, Omi gets it." Clay just shakes his head as Rai scoops out some more dough and gives it to Omi. "You want some Kim?"

Kimiko giggled, shaking her eyes. "I think I'll wait for the cookies." Rai shrugged, an easy smile on his face.

"Okay, your call."

With that they drank their drinks as the oven preheated, chatting up the little time left before it beeped and then continued chatting till the cookies were done.


	17. Wrapping Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I missed yesterday but I have an excuse, which is I was sick. My creativity dies when I'm coughing a lot and feeling cruddy. I tried to write but couldn't think of a single thing. But I took lots of nasty medicine and stayed warm and rested so my cough is going away much faster then last time :)  
> I'm going to write 2 chapters today to make up for missing yesterday.

Rai sat in his room area, back to the shade door. In front of him sat a few bags, scissors, tape, and a couple rolls of wrapping paper. He pulled out a chick book the one of his sisters had recommended as a good gift for any girl on his list, wrapping it in red Rudolph wrapping paper. Next he wraps a box of bath bombs, followed by a box of assorted chocolates. Both those presents also get wrapped in the few wrapping paper.

Next, he pulls out a new set of whittling knives for Clay, along with a tin of assorted cookies and 2 cute plushies of a cow and a pig. He grabs a green, Christmas tree covered wrapping paper, wrapping them up.

Just as he starts to think he can get all the gifts wrapped he hears the last voice he wants to hear.

"Raimundo, are you still in bed?" At the sound of light footsteps approach Rai quickly hides the last bag, getting up and out of his room just as Omi was about to check on him.


	18. Christmas Bonfire

After a long day of training and playing the four of them sat by a bonfire made by Kimiko. Clay whittled the bark off of some sticks while Rai brought out some marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. Omi tilted his head at the food and sticks.

"What are the sticks and foods for?" Omi questions, getting a smirk from Rai.

"We're gonna introduce you to a treat Omi." Omi looked around at Clay and Kimiko, receiving grins and smirks. Clay passed around the sticks while Rai passed around the marshmallows. Omi watched as they each stuck a marshmallow onto the pointy end of the stick before holding it over the fire. Omi mimicked their actions.

Once the marshmallows we're deemed done they we're put between two crackers and some chocolate. Omi tilted his head as Clay put his marshmallow between 2 crackers and some chocolate before handing it back to him. He watched as each of his friends started to eat the new snack before taking a bite of him. His eyes widened at the taste, and he heard his friends chuckle or giggle at his reaction.

"What is this delicious treat called?" He asked once he finished his first one and had another marshmallow on his stick.

"They're called smores." Kimiko answered, unknowingly having some chocolate up above her lip.

"They are very good, is this another Christmas treat?"

"Not normally, but some people like ta eat 'em when it's cold out like this."

"Ah, I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know bonfires and snores are more of a camping thing, but they can be nice around Christmas time.


	19. Jingle

Omi looked quizzically at the headband Kimiko was offering. It was red with brown antlers on it. He didn't mind the antlers, but he wasn't sure about the bells on the ends.

"How will I be stealthy with bells on my head?" He looked up at her as Raimundo laughed, balls jingling from his own headband.

"Dude, they're not for stealth."

"But what if I need to be stealthy?"

"Well, I reckon you can just take it off if ya need to." Clay said from his place next to Rai, wearing a Santa hat free of bells. Kimiko placed a hand on his face, directing him back to her with a smile.

"It's just for some Christmas pictures Omi, if you don't want to wear it after the pictures that's fine."

"Yeah, till then put them on and get over hear, I don't want to be the only deer."

"More like ya don't wanna be the only one with bells on." Clay teased lightly.

"Just be happy you're not wearing the nose." Dojo grumbled. His fake nose bunked.

"Hey, if you're Rudolph why aren't you wearing one of these headbands too?" Rai asked.

"Because I couldn't find any small enough." Kimiko answers, looking over at him. Omi, mean while, is still looking at the headband meant for him. He looks up at Kimiko again, her pointed ears sticking out from her hair noticeably.

"Will master Fung be in the pictures too?" Just as he asks that master Fung walks in behind him, jingling. 

"Of course Omi, I wouldn't miss Christmas pictures." Omi turns to see master Fung, eyes widening at the full elf attire as Rai cheers about not being the only one that jingles.


	20. Presents Under the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed yesterday, and apparently today since it's 11:47. I've spent the past few days mostly sleeping off the stupid cold -.- and helping around the house.

Kimiko smiled, checking and rechecking her orders. According to Amazon they'd be getting here today, already wrapped and with tags on them. She couldn't wait to add them under the tree. She looked up from her phone, seeing the presents already under the tree.

Raimundo had wrapped each of their presents in different wrapping paper. Red for her, green for Clay, blue for Omi, gold for Dojo, and silver for master Fung. She almost couldn't believe he went to those lengths, but he said with his family he had to get a lot of wrapping paper anyways. Omi had decided to try to do something similar, but he'd already wrapped all their presents. Master Fung had suggested he wrap ribbons around them, so now all his presents to them had ribbons tied around them.

Clay had gone simpler, their presents all being wrapped in the same paper. He did tie some thin ribbon around them, tying the to/from tags to the gifts. Master Fung's had been wrapped similarly, but the paper he used had a shine to it. Besides her Dojo was the last, instead of wrapping presents he got gift bags for them, and had puffy blue and white paper covering the gifts and sticking out of the bags.

It was a surprisingly nice sight, seeing how differently everyone had gone about wrapping their presents. They were different, but it all went together beautifully.


	21. Stockings

Omi walked into the living room to see Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo hanging up their stockings near the tree. Kimiko's was a soft, fuzzy red with a leopard print where he knew normal ones would have white. He noticed upon closer inspection that her name was embroidered along the side it gold. Clay's was slightly larger, and was shaped like one of Clay's boots, or, more likely, it was meant to be shaped like Texas. It was red and white, but had a long horn on it like some of Clay's pajamas. ~~~~

Dojo's was the longest, going all te way to the ground. His was also green, and pointed at the end with a bell on it. He couldn't help tilting his head at just how different it was from the others he'd seen. Both Kimiko and Clay are looking at it too, but they're laughing about something.

He was about to go over to them when Raimundo tries to sneak up on him. And fails, earning the brief attention and laughter from the others as Rai pouts before shaking his head.

"That was a good effort, but you will have to try much harder then that to surprise me." Omi boast.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you next time." Rai smirks.

"But I do not understand why you were trying to 'get me' this time?" Rai just shrugs.

"Mostly because I felt like it. Doesn't hurt to keep you on your toes, right?" He smirks a bit at that. Omi smiles, nodding.

"Oh, I am always on the tips of my toes." Omi says.

"It's just tip toes, Omi."

"That too." It's at that point that he notices that Rai is holding his stocking. More then one. "Why do you have so many stockings?" That seems to bring his attention back to them, as well as get the others attention. He answers before anyone can comment about him possibly being greedy and trying to get extra stocking stuffer. 

"Oh, these are extras. I already picked the one I'm gonna use this year, I was wondering if you might want to use one? I've gotten a different one almost every year and they're all different." Omi's eyes widen at that. True, he has his own, but he didn't pick it. He'd had his for several years now. He likes his, but he's never been able to pick from a selection, and seeing the differences between his friends, not just their stocking but their decorations, the way they wrap presents, and just the different traditions they seem to have has got him curious.

It's that curiosity that urges him to look through the offered stockings. He's surprised by just how different they are. There's one that's green just like Rai's eyes, one that's got a Rudolph on it, one with Santa, one with a dog head above the white part. How did Rai end up with so many? Omi stops when he sees a blue one with snowflakes on it, just like the paper Rai wrapped his in.

"Can I use this one?" Rai smiled, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of imagine Rai's family might be like mine was for a long while. They kept losing the stocking every year and having to buy new ones. No one bothered asking for a long time if I happened to know where they were, and I'd been saving mine XD


	22. Snowfort Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these last chapters are obviously late. I have no excuses, just lost track of time.
> 
> Also, since I'm from Florida and haven't seen snow since I was 3 I sadly don't know how to make a snowfort, so that won't be described in this fic.

It was only a few days until the big day, and while everyone was excited for Christmas, Omi still had something he wanted to do. It was with that in mind that he set aside his warmest clothes the night before, and dressed in them as soon as morning came.  
Just like earlier that month he pounced on Rai, waking him up extra early.  
"Oomph," Raimundo grunted, closing his eyes tighter at first before blinking them open. "We really need to find another way for you to wake me up dude."

"Perhaps, but given the temperature during this time of year I don't think dumping water on you would be as good of an option as it is during summer."

There's a pause as Rai rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little before he responds with "yeah, that wouldn't end well. So, what's with the early wake up call this time?" Omi beamed at the question.

"Today is the day I shall finally teach you how to build a snowfort." He declared. Rai smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, so I shall leave you to get dressed in your warmest of clothes."


	23. Christmas Eve

On Christmas Eve the four dragons, along with Dojo and master Fung sat in the main living area. Omi was happily going over his Christmas check list while the others watched.

"Tree decorated," he looked at the tree, showing off glittery cowboy hats for Rai and Clay's first Christmas as a couple, little angels from Kimiko's childhood, and snowflakes that Omi's seen every year from his own Christmas. And at the top of the tree sat a star, just like the one Clay's family has up on their tree in Texas. "Check. Presents," he smiles, looking at the presents under the tree before nodding.

"Check. Cookies and Milk?" He looked over towards where the little coffee table sat. On it was a class of milk and a Santa shaped plate with freshly made cookies from all of them. "Check. Stockings? Check. Elf friend?" He spots his elf friend sitting in a pot near by. "Check." He smiles brightly.

Nodding to himself, he turns to the others, all in either ugly sweaters or Santa, elf, or deer costumes. Him and Rai were both wearing their ugly sweaters and their jingling reindeer headbands. "That just leaves the Christmas story!" He announces.

"I've got it right here Omi." master Fung smiled, holding up the book. Omi smiled, hurrying over and taking his seat between Kimiko and Raimundo as master Fung began to read.


	24. Christmas Day

Christmas morning found the young dragons in training waking up earlier then usual, with Omi bouncing around excitedly. Clay had to pick him up and carry him just to stop him from running up the walls and ceiling as they went to the living area. They found master Fung and Dojo already waiting for them, both looking a little sleepy still but smiling all the same as they greeted the young monks.

Omi immediately asked, after returning the greeting, if Saint Santa had visited them. Master Fung smiled a little brighter as he said "while don't you check and see Omi." To which Omi nodded, Clay finally setting him down so he could check.

Omi first checked the coffee table, seeing the milk glass empty and at least one of each type of cookie eaten. He smiled, declaring happily that he had indeed visited them. He then hurried to the stockings, grabbing the one that Raimundo had let him use, the others following his lead. They each found their stockings filled with candy, socks, and some new soaps, along with a small plush toy in each. Kimiko got a cat, Clay a chick, Raimundo a toucan, and Omi a bunny.

"Looks like Ninja Fred's got a new friend now." Kimiko giggled, her teasing clearly meant in a playful way. Raimundo grinned.

"Ya know, I think that's just what he needed too." Kimiko shook her head.

Afterwards they moved on to opening presents. Kimiko couldn't believe Rai got a copy of the book she'd been looking for, and Clay chuckled at having a plush zoo when he got his cow and pig plushies too. Rai tilted his head when he got a picture of a horse, until Clay explained it was a new one at his home in Texas, and that it was officially Rai's. Omi wasn't too sure what happened after that as the last thing he'd seen before having his eyes covered was Raimundo jumping at Clay. He can only assume kissing was involved, but he doesn't know why his eyes would need to be covered or why Dojo made a comment of "get a room" before master Fung got them separated. They both seemed very happy, despite their blushes and the looks master Fung kept shooting them.

As for Omi he was very pleased with his gifts, especially his new journal, tamagotchi pet, and mini wooden Omi. He hugged his new bunny as he played with his little pet.


	25. Family

As Christmas day turned to Christmas night the young monks brought their new things to their shared room to find places for all of it in their separate areas. Omi put his mini wooden Omi in a corner near his mat, his tamagotchi went next to it. He put his new clothes and other things that already had a specific place to go right where they belonged. When he was done he was left with just the new journal. He grabbed a pencil and began to write.

As he wrote about this Christmas, he wrote all the ways it was different. He'd never had so much fun in the snow in past years, there'd never been anyone to play in it with. He'd tried several different types of cookies and other treats, thanks to his new friends. He'd had smores and fruit cake. He'd had snowball fights and made snowmen.

He'd worn an ugly Christmas sweater, just like Raimundo and his family did.

He'd worn reindeer antlers for a Christmas picture because Kimiko and her dad always took a holiday picture to share with their friends.

Clay even taught him his favorite Christmas cookie recipe that he had to promise not to tell a soul because his great great great grandma had made the recipe herself. He'd said only family was allowed to know it.

Omi's eyes widen as he realizes what each of his friends did. They hadn't just been sharing traditions, they'd made their own Christmas with something from each of their childhoods. They shared what was most important to them with each other because they'd become just as important as the people those traditions we're made with.

Somewhere along the line they went from being strangers, to a team, to friends, and now, to a family.

Omi smiled, hugging his new journal. They really are his family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this thinking Rai/Clay would be the focus, but I think somewhere along the lines my focus shifted to them all adopting Omi as their brother to Omi seeing them as his family and being happy with that. Still had a fair amount of shipping, just turned into a bit more family fluff, which is how this chapter came into being.  
> It wasn't what I'd planned but I'm really really happy with this.


End file.
